The Long Way Round
by eilatansayah
Summary: Sequal to 'Shifting Times' but can be read alone. Please review.


"Bon appetit"

Jackson looked up from his books to see Marlon's gangly frame looming over him. He'd placed a large plate down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks." Jackson smiled warmly before reaching for the chicken wrap only to stop, noticing the Marlon was still by his table. He raised his eyebrow slightly questioningly.

"Everything ok with the food?"

"I'm sure it will be" he smiled "once I've tried it." And then he'd watch Marlon awkwardly straighten up, embarrassed, nodding his head before turning to return to the woolpack kitchen.

Jackson laughed silently to himself before turning back to his food. It was 2.30 and Jackson was taking a break. He had spent the morning working on Dale View and was having a long lunch to do some figures for another job – it was for a period house and required a bit more research. And whilst he still had about a month's more worth of work to do for Declan – there was no harm lining up the next job. In front of him were scattered pictures, library books and price lists from suppliers, this was going to be a huge job and the clients were anxious to get top work. They had even collaged together various images in a file for inspiration and this was currently open on the pub table as well, Jackson needed to be careful not to spill the contents of his wrap or his beer.

The pub was fairly empty with the lunch time trade dwindling and he was aware of only a few tables being occupied, one of which being Aaron's mother Chastity and Charity, who was some other relation, they'd acknowledged each other when the two women first come in and now he could hear them cackling away in the corner, they seemed to be making an afternoon of it.

Now that was an interesting women – nothing like his own mother and in fact not like any mother of any of his friends' either. They were sat in the corner nearest to the door and had taken it in turns to totter up to the bar and even though Jackson was at the other end of the room, it was difficult to ignore them.

Chas was wearing the tiniest denim skirt, a top that barely contained and a pair of shoes that Jackson admired she could stay upright in – he believed that the term was MILF, at least that's what his straight mates would say. She was also loud and brash and was the kind of women that his own mother would disapprove of but he liked her all the same. Not that he had a chance to get to know her – since Aaron and he had got together they'd exchanged a couple of 'hellos' but in the two weeks that they had become an item there hadn't been any formal introductions - not with Paddy either, but maybe with everything that had happened with the court case it was a bit unnecessary.

Jackson finished his wrap and drained the rest of his beer, he'd decided to stay another half an hour to continue with his quote and wanted a coffee, he propped himself up against the bar waiting for the land lady to finish serving.

"Hello love". He heard Chas squawk and raised his head to see Aaron stood at their table; his back was to the bar and clearly hadn't noticed Jackson.

"What are you doing here?"

He heard Aaron mumble a reply but couldn't make out was being said, Chas was naturally considerably louder than her son.

He saw Charity say something and then the two women laughed, Aaron who had been leaning against the back of a chair, lowered his head shaking it slightly – he was clearly embarrassed or annoyed. Chas then leaned in and nodded towards where Jackson was stood.

Jackson could see Aaron still before turning awkwardly and although Jackson smiled at him he looked for a second as if he wasn't going to go over. He'd glanced back towards his mum and Charity before stepping cautiously towards Jackson.

"Alright?" he said before again glancing back towards his families' table. The two women were openly watching them.

"Was before, even better now." He said quietly, Jackson loved using that line to Aaron because it was always how he felt. Aaron in response hadn't said anything and instead had bunched his fists up into his sleeves and had pursed his lips together. This was typical Aaron behaviour, for the first ten minutes - every time they saw each other, Aaron never had anything to say and it was as if they'd never met. This was mostly because he was a rubbish conversationalist but also because he was shy and sensitive, not that Jackson minded and he much preferred it to the Aaron that walked around like he was going to hit everyone.

Jackson decided to help Aaron out. "I'm having a late Lunch." He started "what you doing in here at this time?"

"Charity left her mobile at the garage earlier; Cain made me bring it down here." Jackson could tell by Aaron's tone that he hadn't been willing.

"Better things to do huh?"

Aaron gently kicked the bar "Cain thinks I'm his errand boy – seems to forget I'm training to be a mechanic."

Jackson smiled in understanding "You still up to going to the cinema later?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aaron had lowered his voice in a way that would encourage Jackson to follow. Jackson rather than take the hint and act inconspicuous whispered rather loudly.

"Are you sure?" The whisper was so exaggerated, that Aaron looked openly stunned before looking around the room to see who had noticed. "Erm, I've gotta get back."

"Ok". Jackson grinned still whispering. He couldn't help himself. Aaron had turned so jittery and didn't know where to look, it was just too cute.

"Bye."

"Ok." And he'd watched Aaron leave all uneasy, not entirely sure what to make of Jackson, his shoulders were hunched up and his back was so straight, Jackson just shook his head softly in amusement especially when Chas went to say good bye and he didn't even slow down to acknowledge her.

On paper he shouldn't be attracted to Aaron – they were polar opposites. Jackson was a fairly well-adjusted person, he was confident in himself, happy to meet new people and try new things and his outlook was positive. He didn't temper easy and had only ever been in fights to break them up.

Aaron tended to go looking for arguments, he was stroppy, wouldn't look you in the eye – unless he was spoiling for a fight, he hated trying new things, would constantly roll his eyes at you, wouldn't share an opinion and would avoid people like the plague. Jackson had learnt this pretty quickly and knew that he should probably file Aaron under 'don't go there'.

But for all his bravado there was a softer side to Aaron, he'd never seen a guy so uncomfortable in his own skin. When Aaron thought no one was looking he'd chew on his bottom lip and look around nervously and this was incredibly endearing to Jackson. He'd seen Aaron put a façade, pretending not to care about his mum or ignoring Paddy or telling him that he was being lame but every time he did Jackson knew he didn't mean it and every time Aaron smiled at him which was more and more frequently – his heart would quicken.

Jackson had spent another half an hour riffling through all his books and files so intent that he'd only drank half his coffee but it was getting on now and he wanted to get back to Dale Head. Yesterday he had been hammering plaster boards to the walls – a job that Declan had given him a hand with. It had taken them all day and so Jackson had only begun tidying up this morning - there were still bits of broken plaster board all over the top floor.

He had just gathered everything into a pile and drained the last of his coffee only to spot Chastity moving towards him, she had a big grin on her face and approached him awkwardly – behind he could see Charity watching.

"higher." She said still grinning

He smiled warmly at the woman - he was always polite to his boyfriend parents

"High."

She turned to look at Charity who gestured in an encouraging way. 'Ok' thought Jackson 'what's going on'

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me and Charity for a drink, but I see your off."

"Oh thanks but yeah, I've got to get back to work, you got the day off?"

"I'm ill" she laughed "if you see Jay – that's the Asian guy in a suit, don't let on". Jackson new who Jay was, he'd been introduced when Declan was showing him around the cottage.

"No worries." He smiled

"So….." Chas was fidgeting – she clearly had something to ask "you doing anything nice this evening?"

Jackson immediately got it – this was about Aaron.

"Yeah I'm going to the cinema."

"Oh that's nice…on your own?" she asked innocently

Jackson smiled and looked down – she wasn't even attempting to be subtle

"No…. with Aaron."

"Oh that's nice" she said again, repeating herself "So umm you and him…. just mates then?"

Jackson looked at her surprised, he hadn't expected that, of all the things that he and Aaron were, 'just mates' was not one of them

"I hope not", He smiled unsure of himself

"Oh right." There was this horrible moment were neither of them knew what to say or where to look, Chas' expression made it clear that she thought she had put her foot in it.

"No it's just that when I asked Aaron he said that nothing was going on with you …. and well you know what he's like, so I thought you were just….. friends." She trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

Jackson didn't know what to say and to make matters worse Paddy had walked through the front door, he had walked straight up to the bar noticing them but not going over to chat. For some reason Chastity saw him as a life line.

"Paddy." She said gesturing him over, her tone making Paddy eye them nervously "I was just saying to Jackson that Aaron never tells us anything." She grinned almost manically

"Err … no." Paddy began "it's very hard to get most things out of him, anything in fact… sorry what is this about?"

"Well –" she began but Jackson interrupted

"So Aaron has told you that we're just friends?" He needed clarification. Paddy immediately understood the conversation

"Yes he did say that but that doesn't mean anything. It's like I said – he never tells us anything!"

"Except that we're 'just' friends" Jackson was smiling but he had clenched his jaw together he felt humiliated but didn't want to put on a show. Chastity and Paddy just looked defeated.

"Maybe well have that drink another time Chastity, I'll see you later." And he picked up his stuff intending to leave with as much dignity as possible and to not look like a mug.

Jackson stood outside and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The first proper conversation with Aaron's mum and it had turned out not to be so important as he and Aaron were just 'mates'.

'This is ridiculous' Jackson thought, They hadn't spent much time together around the village because Aaron didn't want the attention – something that Jackson could understand but he didn't realise that Aaron was openly denying anything was going on between them! Jackson just didn't understand it? They knew Aaron was gay, loads of people had seen them in the pub together that first evening and Aaron had even spent the last five nights at his house, how was he explaining that to Paddy?

The more in thought about it – the more he wound himself up. He was so patient with Aaron – to patient if you consider how Aaron had treated him in the past and he knew that Aaron was still struggling with things but the least Jackson deserved was not to be stood in the pub proving that a relationship existed.

He spotted Cain and Ryan in a car pulling out of the garage drive, Jackson saw his opportunity and marched towards the garage.

He'd dumped all his papers in the back of his van and headed straight up the drive, he could see Aaron bent over a car bonnet.

"Alright!" he called out a few metres from where Aaron was working. Aaron straightened up and immediately looked around to see who was near – this wound Jackson up even more.

"Don't worry, I saw Cain and Ryan leave – your little secret still exists." Aaron eyed him not understanding

"What?"

"Oh you know your secret boyfriend – who you go around telling everyone is just a mate!"

"What you on about?" Aaron had slightly raised his voice and was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other

"I've just stood there in the pub having a nice little chat with your Mum and Paddy." Jackson was furious but he wasn't into public shows so he was keeping his volume moderate.

"You've never used that term before." Aaron hissed quickly, jumping to the defensive. And Aaron was right because they hadn't had that conversation, but this was only because Aaron struggled to deal with serious stuff.

"Yeah maybe you're right, maybe we've never said boyfriend but even so Aaron, what we get up to isn't something I do with my mates." Aaron was just stood there, jittery as hell, Jackson could see the fight or flight instinct cross his face

"I'm busy!" he yelled

"Are we not in a relationship? Is this not going anywhere?" he tried to catch Aaron's eyes but he was looking everywhere but at him

"You're talking rubbish." Aaron ignored him and turned back to the car; he was clearly upset and was clenching his jaw together.

"Am I? I don't know? You barely acknowledge me around the village and then you won't talk to me without checking to see who's in ear shoot! You won't let me drive you back here in the mornings – even though we work right next door to each other! I haven't even been introduced to your Mum or Paddy…. Do you want me to go?"

Aaron stayed bent over the car "No I don't want you to go on, I just want you to go away!"

"Aaron…" Aaron was rubbing his head - clearly stressed

"Fine then." The 'Flight' instinct had clearly won and instead of listening, Aaron straightened up and walked off leaving the garage wide open and him stood in the middle of the forecourt.

"Great" Jackson said aloud to himself, he'd really been looking forward to the cinema that evening.

Jackson being the grown up responsible person he was didn't know what to do, Aaron had walked off leaving the garage open and unlocked and Jackson imagined that if Cain came back to find the place unsupervised it might be the end of Aaron's job. He stood for a moment in the vain hope that Aaron would return on his own – which he knew was pointless, this is was how he dealt with things. The moment he felt even slightly out of his comfort zone he ran and Jackson was fed up.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket, scrolled down to Aaron's number and hit dial. It rang for a couple of seconds and then cut out – Aaron had ended the call.

"Fine" Jackson muttered to himself, he began furiously taping out a message on his phone 'THE GARAGE IS UNLOCKED – IM NOT KEEPING GUARD'

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and made to return to work –he'd had enough and wasn't going to waste any more time on Aaron. That was it – he'd tried, he really had but Aaron wasn't worth the grief. It was just one thing after another with the guy and he was tired of the drama. He was going to finish things, but despite realising the truth of the situation it suddenly made Jackson feel sick.

He paused realising that someone was walking up to the garage and he could hear the scuttling of stones as they were being kicked, it was Aaron. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and his head down but from his speed Jackson knew that Aaron was heading towards him rather than straight pass.

He'd stopped about a metre away but didn't say anything; he had pursed his lips together and was looking towards the pub rather than at Jackson. Jackson just rolled his eyes and headed off.

"Where you going?" Aaron asked surprised

"To work!"

"But…." Aaron trailed off, he always did that

"But what? Come on Aaron for once can you just finish a damn sentence!" He felt so angry and his voice was raised more than he liked. He also expected Aaron to kick off or at least storm away again but instead he'd stopped still, rooted to the spot, he was swallowing nervously and had bunched his fits up into his sleeves.

"Are you finishing with me?" Aaron asked his voice breaking slightly, he looked sad and scared and shaken and it made Jackson's heart ache. And Jackson new that he was never going to do that because for all Aaron's bullshit he had never felt so stupidly crazy for a guy.

"No." Jackson said softly and then turned motioning for Aaron to follow, they needed to go somewhere private and so he headed towards Dale View.

Once inside Jackson sat down on an empty upturned crate, Aaron stayed a couple of metre in front of him and despite the good news still looked anxioius.

"I'm sorry I got angry back there." Jackson begun, he knew he had been wrong. No one had a better idea of what Aaron was like than him and it was stupid to expect things to change. "It's just hard being in a new relationship especially when things don't seem to be moving forward."

"They are….." Aaron started and Jackson looked at him doubtfully.

"I've got a boyfriend -." Aaron was looking at him desperately, imploring Jackson to get it. He was so nervous that he looked as if he was about to cry.

It was then that Jackson did get it – Aaron had a boyfriend and this, was huge. 3 months ago he had attempted to take his own life when he realised his family were on to his secret, 2 months ago he had stood up in court and told everyone he was gay and 5 days ago they had spent the night together for the first time.

Jackson reeled slightly feeling that he had missed the bigger picture and feeling really, really stupid. He got up and moved towards Aaron and wrapped his arms around him. They stood there silently for a few moments, Aaron not resisting and this was another first because whilst they had been intimate with each other Aaron had never allowed Jackson to just hold him.

Their heads were resting against one another's and Aaron breathed a huge sigh of relief and seemed content just to stay in Jackson's arms, Jackson closed his eyes absorbing the moment. He then moved his head away and reached one hand up to rest on Aarons cheek, gently cupping it, and then leaned in and kissed him, trying to convey as much as possible how much he got it.

"I could maybe see if Paddy wants to cook us some tea before we go to the cinema?" Aaron suggested once the kiss had ended. Jackson smiled because even though he knew it was a genuine offer, Aaron looked truly uncomfortable with the idea. Jackson understood the enormity of it though.

"Maybe next week." He replied before gently kissing Aaron again.

"Aaron!" They heard Cain shout, everything had been so quiet that the yell made them jump slightly.

"Aaron." Cain shouted again, he sounded very angry and had obviously returned to find no one supervising the garage.

Aaron pulled out of Jackson's embrace sheepishly "I'll see you tonight," he smiled and then turned to leave before stopping to turn back to Jackson and gave him a quick good bye kiss.

Jackson couldn't hide his smile.

The End


End file.
